


HOME RUN

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Sansa has never been interested in baseball, but she is now and it's all because of Jon





	HOME RUN

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Jonsa Candy Hearts event on Tumblr

**** "Since when are you so interested in baseball?" Arya raised her eyebrows, staring at her sister in absolute disbelief. "You look totally ridiculous!" She smiled and shook her head while she took the cap off of Sansa's head. 

Sansa didn't say anything. Her cheeks were almost the same shade of red as her long hair and nervously she crossed her arms over her chest to hide the teamshirt she was wearing. "My entire life you've been begging me to come with you to one of those stupid games. I finally give in and this is what I get?" 

Arya cocked her head. "Come on, sis!" She put the cap on her own head and the worst thing was that it even looked good on her. It fit. "Spill it. Why are you all of a sudden so interested in baseball?" Arya lifted her chin a little and straightened her back. She was a few years younger than Sansa and the two of them had never really been the best of friends, but the older they got the more they started to understand and like each other. "Wait a minute..." Arya dropped her jaw and widened her eyes. "It's Jon, isn't it?" 

Sansa's already pink cheeks turned even redder and she licked her lip while she stared at her feet. She knew what Arya would say and how she would react. Her entire life Sansa had dreamed of meeting mister right, of a happily ever after, of this fairytale future she had read about in all the books she had lost herself in. So far Sansa had not exactly been very lucky in the love department. 

Her first boyfriend Geoffrey only dated her because she was pretty. He always reminded her of how stupid she was, how she would never reach anything in her entire life, how she would depend on him for the rest of her life. 

Sansa had hated it. She had hated it so much that at some point she had spit him in his face and had broken up with him. For months she had been forced to have lunch somewhere hidden because Geoffrey and his friends didn't leave her alone. 

Until Ramsay had found her. At first he had been quite charming. He had smiled a lot, had taken her to fancy dinners, had given her all those sweet compliments Sansa had craved so much. But then things had changed. All of sudden Ramsay started to become violent. He had screamed at her. He had hit and hurt her. 

One day, when she had come home covered in bruises and dried blood, Robb had gone to Ramsay's house and had told him to stay away from Sansa if he wanted to survive high school. Literally.

"Jon's pretty and..." Sansa scratched the back of her neck. "I like talking to him and he's always nice and friendly." 

"So was Ramsay in the beginning..." Arya rolled her eyes, but Sansa shook her head. 

"Jon is different. I know it." She tucked a strand of her long red hair behind her ear. "He reads!" 

Arya snorted and she grabbed her sister's arm. "Fine then. Let's go." She pulled her sister along to the baseball field. The bleachers were already filled with people and the players were already running around the field to warm themselves up. It was a cacophony of screaming and laughing. And the air was filled with the smell of grass and sweat. 

As soon as Arya and Sansa walked past Jon to find an empty spot Jon and Sansa's glance met for a brief moment. Jon always wore a frown on his forehead, but his eyes seemed to light up a little and his lips curled up into a slight smile. 

Sansa couldn't help but smiling back at him and she kept on looking over her shoulder while Arya kept on pulling her along. She almost forgot that she hated all the noise and the awful smell. She almost forgot that she hated baseball. 

"You're pathetic." Arya found two empty seats somewhere high up on one of the bleachers. She shook her head while she sat down, but Sansa didn't even hear her anymore. 

Sansa's eyes were on a small black dot on the green field. She was too far away to see his face, but still she knew that it was him. She had not heard the sign that the game had started. She didn't even hear the explosion of screams around her when the pitcher threw the ball. She only saw the swing of Jon's bat and how he sprinted away as if his life depended on it.

"Sansa..." Arya elbowed her sister, but Sansa's eyes were fixated on Jon running around the field, faster and faster. "Sansa!" Arya pinched her sister's skin, but Sansa still didn't notice.

And then the entire world went black. 

"Sansa?" 

She was dreaming. She was clearly dreaming, but she smiled anyway.

"Sansa? Are you alright?" A pair of strong hands grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. "Sansa? Do you hear me? Can you open your eyes?" 

She did. She heard him loud and clear, but she was afraid that if she would open her eyes the dream would be gone, shattered into a thousand pieces, nothing but a sweet memory.

"Sansa!" He raised his voice and Sansa's eyes flashed open.

Jon sat next to her on his knees. The frown on his forehead had deepened. His brown eyes were filled with worry. His black curls glued to his forehead and his shirt was wet through and through. 

"I'm so sorry..." Jon stuttered and shook his head. "I never meant to..."

Sansa tried to sit up. She felt a throbbing pain on her forehead and when she moved her hand towards it she noticed the big bump on it. 

"I'm really sorry..." Jon bent his head and avoided her glance, but Sansa smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Did you make it?" She spoke softly and nodded encouraging when Jon's glance met hers.

"It was a homerun." Jon licked his dry lips.

"Good." Sansa took a deep breath and then she closed the gap between them, her mouth covering his. "Go and win this game." Sansa gathered all the courage she could find inside herself. "And if you take me out afterwards, all will be forgiven and forgotten."

Jon smiled and stood up to go back to the game. "Perfect."


End file.
